


The Fool's Fortune

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, unreliable advice from fortune cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wants to see Daichi and he has fate on his side (he made sure it is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool's Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> KuroDai + fortune cookies because why not? Self-indulgent in a way...
> 
> Belated Lunar New Year! Although fortune cookies don't have anything to do with it. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for any mistakes. Comments would be nice. :)

It is late at night, in the middle of the week, and Kuroo Tetsurou is standing – no - _bouncing on his heels_ , in front of Daichi’s doorstep. Which he couldn’t have been, because Daichi is in Miyagi, and Kuroo is in Tokyo. At least, he’s supposed to be. So, it’s pretty expected that this turn of events shocks him.

He is quite ready to convince himself that he is dreaming this situation up, but Kuroo’s grin is too happy and too suspicious for his liking.

“Good evening, Sawamura!” Kuroo chirps with a perkiness that does not fit the quiet solitude the night has gotten into. Daichi already misses it. It was gone too soon.

“What are you doing here?” He said tone laced with mild accusation.

Kuroo, ever the trying hard to be a mysterious one, fished something out of his pocket, then handed over a small slip of rolled paper, which an apprehensive Daichi took and unfurled.

_‘Follow your heart and doors will be opening for you.’_ It read.

Daichi stared at the offending piece of paper and it took a full minute before he felt the faint throb of his vein. It throbbed stronger as he looks up and sees Kuroo’s smug face.

“Is this…” he tries to say but was unable to finish the question because of the sheer ridiculousness of it. He gapes for a few moments, before he realizes that he is doing this in front of Kuroo and it’s not a good idea to show that to him, so Daichi squared off his shoulders in an attempt to salvage the remaining cool he still has left.

“You know what, I don’t even want to know.”

How Kuroo got his hands on possibly, a fortune cookie is beyond Daichi, but truthfully, it’s the least if his concerns.

On the other hand, Kuroo, the prick had the nerve to shrug nonchalantly, inciting another wave of irritation to pass over Daichi, but he willed himself to remain stoic.

“What are you doing here, Kuroo?” Daichi asked again.

“I’m just doing what the fortune cookie said,” is Kuroo’s solemn answer, his words and the small, mischievous smirk on his lips belies his serious tone. “Who am I to stand in the way of fate?” he adds with the grand gesture of spreading his arms to emphasize his point.

Daichi was so close to pinching the bridge of his nose, but refrained himself from doing so as this act would mean defeat, a resignation to his fate, and Kuroo’s seen him do this enough to knows what it means.

Daichi, however, knows that Kuroo could be a bit dumb, but that he’s not actually this stupid. True, following an unreliable advice from a bland cookie is, unfortunately, something that Kuroo would do. However, being here in Miyagi, this late at night, in the middle of a school week is something that he would not. At least until now.

Daichi remained deadpan. “You have the next second to tell me why you are here, or so help me I will slam the door on your smug, little face.”

Kuroo, for the first time that night, had a little common sense and showed a little panic, which Daichi gloated at internally. Kuroo might know his weakness, but he also knows that the threat is something Daichi would pull through with. And he would be stupid enough to risk it.

This did not prepare Daichi for his answer, though.

“I miss you, Sawamura,” He said, looking down, voice taking in a more bashful tone, which goes well enough with his steadily reddening cheeks. Daichi takes a double take, then feels blood bloom on his face.

“Wha-“

“I wanted to see you! Please don’t close the door.” Kuroo pleads as he gathers enough courage to look at Daichi’s face again. Which is now sporting even redder cheeks than his, that the other boy is attempting to hide behind his arms. Daichi is looking away from him, unable to take his mushiness probably, but Kuroo smiles at the adorable display of embarrassment.

Then finally, Daichi shifts his eyes to look at him, well to glare really, but it doesn’t count as it doesn’t have any heat in it. He composed himself enough to bring down his arms and face Kuroo upfront.

“Stupid Kuroo.” He murmurs, enough for Kuroo to hear.

“Hey now, Sawamura. I traveled far for you and you’re just going to insult me?”

Well, Kuroo has a point and Daichi can’t argue with that. He is also not one to waste anyone’s time and effort., even for the likes of Kuroo. And so, he grabbed Kuroo’s jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

And they say that fortune favors the brave, Kuroo thinks. Sometimes, it favors the fool too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I sort of have a headcanon that Kuroo gets his fortune cookies from his favorite ramen shop near his home. It’s small and quaint, but it’s owned by an auntie who’s married to an American who brings the infamous fortune cookies. Nobody likes them and who gets their fortune from cookies anyway, so they really are just there for decoration, but on the day they would have to leave for Miyagi, for the scheduled practice match with Karasuno, he got one, as a joke. He opened it on the bus and it says something about meeting someone special, and then he met Daichi and the Karasuno bunch.   
> He’s not a particularly superstitious person, but most of the time, his fortunes got true (mostly) and they're about Daichi (has to be) and by the 7th time it happened, he decided that maybe, the messages from the fortune cookies are the universe’s way of telling him something.   
> And a lot of shenanigans happened in that short period of time but then two weeks into their relationship, he has this intense urge to see Daichi, but it’s not advisable as it's already turning dark and it’s a school day the next day, but damned if he still had to wait for the weekend, so he rushed to the ramen place and almost emptied the bowl of the cookies before he got the fortune, the exact fortune that he wants. Because he was sure he would look stupid, but at least he could say that fate made him do it.
> 
> That's about it, i guess? Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
